deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs Yonggary
Part 1= Prelude Once agian, we have a death match that pits Godzilla against a monster from a different and less known movie monster. And so, the battle has Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, against Yonggary, the monster from the deep. (Note: We are using the Showa Era Godzilla to fight Yonggary from the 1967 Korean film, Yonggary. Interlude Boomstick: Hey Guys! Welcome to another deathmatch. We have two Kaiju that were once ancient dinosaurs. ''' Wiz: That’s right, competing today we have the King of the Monsters returning to fight another movie monster, Yonggary. '''Boomstick: Now, let’s see who wins, Godzilla, or Yonggary. Wiz: But first, a little flashback time, to touch up on the two characters. History Boomstick: Right. I’d say the best one to start with would be Godzilla. Godzilla was an ancient reptile reborn from the atomic bomb. Angered by mankind, he unleashed his fury and power on them. However, when Monsters and aliens bent on destroying earth appear, Godzilla comes to be an ally and friend to the human race! ''' Wiz: Excellent, Boom. Now, Yonggary was an ancient reptile awakened by the aftershocks of the atomic bomb tests. She emerged from her underground slumber area, and attacked in South Korea to feed on refineries. However, she had a fatal weakness to ammonia, which the Koreans used to kill her, '''Boomstick: Well told, Wiz. Now, let’s go over their abilities. Abilities Wiz: Godzilla‘s signature ability is an atomic fire blast! He also has excellent durability, along with amphibiousness, intelligence, strength, martial arts, energy absorption and projection, magnetic abilities, and even flight in one of the films, this he did with his atomic fire. Boomstick: Right you are, Wiz. Now, Yonggary has fire breath, durability, strength, and a horn beam, which she could only use once. Wiz: Interesting. Now for the comparison Comparison Boomstick: Godzilla, in the Showa Era, is 50 meters (about 164 feet) tall, 100 meters (about 328 feet) long, and weighs 20,000 tons. Yonggary, on the other hand, is 35 meters (about 115 feet) tall. This makes Godzilla larger by 15 meters. Wiz: Yes, And also, Godzilla has all the abilities that Yonggary has, and more, excepting the horn beam. Along with that, Godzilla‘s blast is composed of atomic energy, rather than fire. So, the winner is definitely Godzilla. Boomstick: Agreed. Now, let the death match begin! Battle! Outside of Osaka, Japan, in 1967. Yonggary surfaces in Osaka to feed off the refoneries. As she consumes the And destroys the facilities, tanks are inaffective. However, a roar interrupts Yonggary’s feast. Godzilla has arrived to kill Yonggary. The King of the Monsters is noticeably larger. However, Yonggary does not see the mistake she is going to make, and roars back at Godzilla in a gesture of hostility. Fight! As Yonggary stomps towards Godzilla, Godzilla kicks boulders at Yonggary. The boulders hit Yonggary, and Yonggary tops to block the torrents of boulders. When Godzilla stops kicking boulders at Yonggary, Yonggary breaths fire on Godzilla. Godzilla is completely unphased. Instead, Godzilla stomps towards Yonggary. Yonggary stomps towards Godzilla. Godzilla tailwhips Yonggary, knocking Yonggary back. Godzilla kicks Yonggary, punches her twice, and kicks her again, knocking Yongary over.Yonggary gets up, and bites Godzilla’s leg. Godzilla roars frustration, and then plunged his hand into Yonggary’s eye. Yonggary roars in pain, and backs away. Godzilla blasted atomic fire on Yonggary, dealing more pain to the enemy monster. Yonggary charges at Godzilla headfirst, attempting to ram Godzilla. However, Godzilla grabs Yonggary by the head, picks him up over his shoulder, and throws him down. Yonggary lands with a thud. Yonggary tailwhips Godzilla, causing Godzilla to stumble. Yonggary gets some distance, and uses his hornbeam. It slashes across Godzilla’s chest, and causes Godzilla to back away with a sharp sound of pain. Godzilla quickly recovers, though, and as Yonggary throws a rock at Godzilla. However, Godzilla uses his tail and bats it back at Yonggary. It hits her horn and breaks it off. Godzilla then blasts atomic fire at Yonggary, burning her chest. Yonggary falls over with a roar of agony, and falls into a nearby lake. As she rises, Godzilla blasts a second time, killing Yonggary, who falls into the lake again. Smoke billows from Yonggary’s corpse. K.O. Godzilla wins! Up next Godzilla vs the Colossal Titan. Don’t Miss it! |-| Part 2= Once again we are putting the King of the Monsters against his ripoff from Korea, Yonggary. In this episode, the battle will be revisited with different versions of the competitors, Godzilla from the 90’s Heisei Era, And Yonggary from the 1999 film, Reptilian. Who will win? More to be added Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:“Movie Monster” themed Death Battles Category:John Gojira Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles